


Personal Jesus

by Sashataakheru



Category: The Move RPF
Genre: Fandom Snowflake Challenge, Gen, create a fanwork, weird pseudo-gangster aus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5804065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Fandom Snowflake Challenge 2016 for the create a fanwork prompt. ~2.2k words of weird Move gangster AU fic, with a weird!happy ending? IDK. Unedited except for typos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Personal Jesus

**Author's Note:**

> I have nfi what this AU even is. I suspect I had some sort of gritty Doctor Who Gridlock episode (s3) AU setting in mind, but never took the time to realise it. Also, I spend way too much time imagining Ace and Trev getting into trouble and taking whatever work they can find together. Perhaps I might revisit this world at some point, but IDK. Take it for what it is, I guess?

The air was cold, as was his hands, not that Trevor cared. There was something to be said for the silent night, and the slight hint of warmth he got from standing beside Ace, cigarette smoke an impenetrable barrier. Distantly, he could hear the music inside, but he wasn't thinking about that. 

He glanced up, catching a small glimpse of the sky through the thick clouds. There were buildings everywhere, reaching up into the sky, smothering any sense of space it might otherwise have had. The streets weren't terrible, of course, but it was hard not to feel hemmed in as the city walls towered over the dismal, damp city. 

"D'you reckon he'll turn up, then?" 

Ace's voice penetrated the silence, and caught Trevor off guard. Surprised, he turned to his companion, and pondered his question. 

"I mean, he said he'd come by? But he didn't show last time, so I don't even know," Trevor said. 

Ace shrugged, squashing his fag underfoot. "You should have more faith in him. He's good to us."

"He's only good because he gives us money. You wouldn't care otherwise," Trevor said. 

Ace took a deep breath, and pushed off the wall. "Well, unless you've got any better ideas..." 

Trevor had to admit he hadn't. There weren't many opportunities going around. Anything was better than nothing. "I still feel bad about it, though. You know what he does. He could do that to us, too."

"We're not that important, not for that. Don't worry, we'll be alright. Come on, I think I heard his car," Ace said.

Trevor shook his head as he squashed out his own cigarette, leaving his qualms behind in the laneway as he followed Ace around to the front of the club. Ace had an uncanny knack for knowing when that particular car had arrived, and there it was, parked by the curb, a long, sleek, black car that looked out of place in the grubby neighbourhood. Ace was already close by as Trevor rounded the corner, and hurried over to join him, hands shoved deep into his coat pockets as a cold wind shrieked past them. Anything to be in the warmth of that car. 

Inside, it was silent, and warm. Trevor shivered into the leather upholstery, and glanced quickly at Ace as they settled in and the car began to move. He was sitting opposite them, leaning back with a calm expression on his face. 

"Sorry about last week. Had some urgent business come up. I did send Martin around to let you know, but he said you'd already left. I'll give you a little bonus tonight to make up for it. How does that sound?" the man said.

Trevor was hardly going to turn that down. "Sure, if you feel you need to. Sounds good to me."

Ace nodded. "At least you're here now. So, where are we going tonight?" 

"Got a little club I want you to take a look at. Had a bit of trouble there from some local youths. I want to make sure they're not going to be a problem," the man said.

"What do you want us to do about it, then?" Trevor asked. 

"No one gets hurt, alright? This is a small matter. Just let them know who you work for. That should be enough. If there's more trouble, I'll send the big boys around. You're not trained for heavy work, nor do I pay you for it," the man said. 

Trevor felt there was more to the situation than he was letting on, but said nothing. "Alright. We'll just scout it out and throw your name around if anyone asks, yeah?" 

"That's all I want you to do." The man took out some money from his wallet. "Go buy a drink or two. Just watch the place. You'll know what to do from there."

Ace took the money, slipping it into his coat pocket. "Sure. Is that it, then?"

"I'll pick you up at midnight from the next street. We'll debrief then," the man said. "For now, just sit back and enjoy the ride. It's going to be a while before we're there."

Trevor tried not to look too surprised. He didn't usually pick them up so far from a job, but if that was what he wanted to do, sure. Trevor wasn't about to question it. The man gestured for them to sit beside him, and after a moment's hesitation, they joined him, sitting either side of him as he poured them all a whiskey. 

"You're good boys, you know. Far too good for this sort of work. I don't know why you keep coming back," the man said.

"Tried everything else. This is the only thing that pays well enough that we can keep on living. It's hard out there, sir. Really hard. There's not enough going around out there for most to survive. We're lucky we found you," Trevor said.

"At least I know you're reliable. That means a lot in this world. Anyway, let's not dwell on that. Just enjoy the ride," the man said, bringing them close. 

Trevor felt it was a strange ride. The man seemed - different. He was usually never that affectionate towards them, nor so reflective, but they'd had long conversations about all sorts of things, and he'd kept them both close, as if he was afraid of letting them go. When they arrived, nothing seemed amiss. He gave them another briefing, and sent them on their way. 

The club they'd been brought to looked pathetically boring. From the state of the buildings around them, they were clearly in a better part of town. It looked like the sort of place where nothing bad would ever happen. 

"Is this really the right place? Looks nothing like what I was expecting," Trevor said, looking at the club. 

"Seems to be it. Let's just go and have a drink, and see what happens. He did ask us to do that, at the very least," Ace said.

Trevor couldn't argue with that. At least it would be warm. 

Inside, the club looked just as dull as it had from the outside. A well-dressed band were playing soft lounge music to the bored punters in the club. Everything was beige. Trevor took a moment to take a look around, identifying nothing that looked suspect. 

"I guess it's the bar, then?" Trevor said.

"I guess so," Ace replied. 

The barman wore an expression that Trevor couldn't identity. It wasn't quite boredom, but neither was it very lively. Still, he greeted them with some amount of cheer, and Ace ordered them both a pint. Once they had their drinks, they found a table in a back corner, and sat down to watch. 

Three pints later, and nothing had happened. No one had approached them, there had been no trouble except for the double bass player breaking a string, and Trevor felt he was about to die from boredom.

"What time is it?" Trevor asked, hoping they could just leave, and it would be over. 

Ace checked his watch. "Half eleven. If nothing happens soon, we'll have to head off. We don't have far to go, but you never know. I don't want to be late."

Trevor took a long breath, and settled back in his seat. "Did he seem weird tonight? Or was that just me?" 

"What do you mean, weird?" Ace said.

"This whole evening has been weird. Think about it. Think about everything that's happened and tell me that's all normal," Trevor said. 

Ace frowned as he went over the night's events. "Is it really that odd?" 

"He picked us up miles away from here, this place is so beige the most trouble there has been tonight is a broken string, and, well. He talked to us. At length. And gave us whiskey in the car. How much of that is normal?" Trevor said.

Ace sat back and looked over the thinning crowd. "Hmm, you might be right there."

"Come on, let's get out of here. Nothing's going to happen. I'm bored, and tired, and not drunk enough to find this in any way amusing," Trevor said. 

"Let's give it another ten. I don't want to hang around on a cold street any longer than necessary," Ace said.

"Fair point," Trevor conceded. 

He still asked for another pint, and sat back to watch the room. The beer was only a distraction, but it passed the time until it was a quarter to midnight, when Ace felt they could head off. Their departure went as unnoticed as their arrival, and nothing at all seemed amiss as they walked to the corner where he'd asked them to wait. 

The air was much colder now, and Trevor wished he'd brought his gloves. They found a little break from the wind in a bus shelter nearby, but it didn't stop the rain getting to them. Trevor frowned, and almost wanted to catch the last bus home, just so he wasn't out in the rain. 

The wait seemed longer than it should've been, given the time. At ten past twelve, a small white car pulled up, and Martin arrived, ushering them into the car. Trevor was only so happy to oblige, and together, Ace and Trevor got in, glad to be out of the weather. 

"Sorry for the delay. It's been one of those nights. Did anything happen?" Martin said, glancing back at them.

"Nothing happened. I've had the most boring two hours of my life. You sure we went to the right club? Because it was basically old posh people having a quiet drink. No rowdy youths anywhere," Trevor said.

"Huh. That's strange. Are you sure you went to the right club?" Martin said.

"Mate, he pointed it out specifically as he dropped us off. Right outside. I don't know where he got his info from, but that was the dullest club in England," Trevor said. "Are you sure he's alright? He seemed a bit - off tonight."

"Well, he's certainly late back from the party he was attending tonight, but that's not unusual. He left these for you. I assume it's your pay," Martin said, handing them both a large cream envelope. 

Trevor recognised it, and took a look inside. There was a lot more money in there than he was anticipating. "Are you sure these are the right ones?"

"They've got your names on them, right?" Martin said.

Trevor checked, and indeed it did. "I was expecting a bit extra, but this is ridiculous. There's no way I can carry around that much money and not have it nicked."

"Well, he also wanted me to give you these," Martin said, handing over a set of keys. 

"What's this for?" Ace said. 

"He said there's a flat round here where you can stay. There's a deed you're meant to sign and everything. I don't know why he does these things. I stopped asking a long time ago," Martin said.

"Alright, he really has gone daft. No way is he just giving us a flat. What on earth does he want us to do for him to repay him for all of that?" Trevor said.

"He didn't say. He just said you can have it. So I guess it's yours?" Martin said. "Come on, I'll show you where it is. It's close to a good pub, too, so that ought to keep you happy."

Ace nodded in approval. "I like it already. Drive on."

The journey took about ten minutes, and Trevor was relieved that they arrived at a place that wasn't quite so obviously middle class. There were signs of wear and tear, and a thin later of dirt, but there was a dignity to the streets that Trevor appreciated. The pub also looked good and Trevor couldn't wait to drop by for a pint.

The flat turned out to be a house. A very nice house. It fit in with the rest of the houses, but inside, it was beautiful. Trevor was half afraid to touch anything in case he wrecked it. It didn't seem right. Any flat would've been a step up from what they currently had, which was a tiny room at the back of a mate's house, but this was extravagant. It took a moment to notice that what few possessions they had were there, too. While they'd been out, they'd been moved in here. It was a small gesture that Trevor appreciated. 

Martin showed them around before leaving them to it. He left a number for them in case they needed to reach him, and the deeds they needed to sign, then they were on their own. It all seemed a bit much. Then Trevor spotted the letter on the dining table. 

"Hey, Ace, there's a letter," Trevor said, finding him in the kitchen. 

"Is it from him?" Ace said as he filled the kettle.

Trevor opened it, and recognised his handwriting. "Yeah, it is." He read it through, and somehow, it confirmed for him that something had indeed changed that night. "He's going away for a while, doesn't know when he'll be back. But he didn't want us to go without, so he's left us this. In case he doesn't come back. Morbid bastard. Wanna take a look?"

"Sure," Ace said, taking the letter. "I wonder what happened, then."

"Your guess is as good as mine. He says we can have this place forever. And there's a bloke who's got some work for us, regular work, if we need it. Which god did we manage to impress to get this?" Trevor said.

"No bloody idea. But I ain't turning it down, are you?" Ace said. 

"No way."


End file.
